Television broadcasting has evolved from basic analog terrestrial broadcast television to complex digital broadcast television systems. Broadcasting standards currently under development are expected to allow service providers to provide protected as well as unprotected content. However, an efficient signaling and transport mechanism for delivering rights (e.g., DRM-related information) to access the protected content is needed.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.